


Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The ninth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Behind the Mask.
A tiny addition: it's also Yifan's Birthday Week Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!
Kudos: 1





	Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask

Welcome to the ninth challenge of tinysparks, Behind the Mask!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Behind the Mask has been chosen as the ninth theme for writing challenge of tinyspark. It's the challenge where the writers have to write a story about someone with a hidden/secret identity, for example: Spy/Secret Agent, Assassin, Hitman, Conman, someone who's famous but hiding their identity, etc. You can be as creative as you want, dearies! ;)

In addition, because Yifan's birthday fall in November 6th, which is in the middle of our challenge, so it will be Yifan's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write **Yifan-centric** or **Yifan's pairs** , it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc).

The deadline will be on **November 4th, 10 AM KST**. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag " **Yifan's Birthday Week 2020** " in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there.

If you're interested in joining the ninth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/GQXFSWirw8qoTaTK6) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **November 2nd, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_9_Behind_the_Mask). Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

tinysparks' Mods

* * *

_“The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one.”_

_― Margaret Atwood,  The Blind Assassin _

_“Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it.”_

_―_ Elastigirl, The Incredibles _  
_

[ ](https://kpopping.com/uploads/documents/f0/2/ba589063cc50c55001838b2cc0ed5328.jpeg)


End file.
